


Why do I always get hand-me-downs?

by SonOfAMuggle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfAMuggle/pseuds/SonOfAMuggle
Summary: Bill is worried about leaving his family for the first time.
Kudos: 3





	Why do I always get hand-me-downs?

Bill woke with a panic the Burrow. He grabbed his pet rat and held it close. "The war is over. The war is over. It was just a dream." he wisppered to himself. He was still having nightmares about his uncles' death. The rat nuzzeled his chin. Scabbers had been a great comfort since finding him hidding in the garden last year. In the quite dark he began to breath normally again. 

He noticed a dark outline laying on the floor of his and Charlie's bedroom. He wasn't the only one having bad dreams, apparently. His little brother Percy was curled up beside his bed on the floor.  
Bill pulled off his blanket and placed it snugly around Percy's shoulders.

Tomorrow he would board the Hogwarts Express for the first time. He was worried about leaving his family, worried about being on his own, buy mostly he was worried about leaving Percy. The young boy followed him around like a shadow, Asking questions about everything.  
  
He paused. Embracing Scabbers one last time. He placed the rat beside Percy. "Look after him scabbers he needs you."

His worries lessened, he crawled into bed and fell back asleep.


End file.
